wttpylsfandomcom-20200213-history
Trip
Trip is one of the leaders of Morphine and part of the Midorijima yakuza in the game DRAMAtical Murder,. He is always found around Virus. He is very different from his glasses-clad counterpart, speaking far less eloquently and acting more like a child than a 23 year old man. He is a sociopath who doesn't understand how to treat people. He has a great love of cake and sweets. History Trip as a young child never connected with anyone. He found everyone around him annoying and disgusting, resembling gross, dirty puddles of mud. When people tried to get close to him he would react like a caged animal and attack them, wanting nothing to do with something so irritating and vile. When he met Virus, a boy 6 years his senior, he saw him completely differently than the others. He saw him as pure white, a stark contrast to the muddy grey of the rest of the world. He decided to follow him, though he didn't know why. He still doesn't know why, nor does Virus, but Trip has followed him faithfully and obeyed his every command, "like a dog follows its master", ever since. Trip is very strong and works as a sort of bodyguard for Virus, working as the brawn while Virus is the brains of their operations. Relationships Virus - The center of Trip's entire life, Trip refuses to knowingly do anything that Virus would disapprove of. All he wants is Virus's approval and attention. He insists that Virus is honest and that he would never do anything to hurt him, when in reality Virus would most likely throw Trip under the bus if it meant he could save his own skin. Trip refuses to believe this of course, he is in pure denial and blinded by loyalty. If you asked him about, he would deny up and down that he's in love with Virus. He doesn't know if that's a lie or not. Aoba - An object of his and Virus's affections, emphasis on 'object'. They objectify Aoba to a gross degree, and are pretty terrible to him, to put it VERY mildly. They treat him like property and try to get rid of people who are in the way of them having him. Kaito - Similar to Aoba, Virus and Trip have their eyes set on the blue haired Vocaloid and want to make him theirs in the same way. Unfortunately, Kaito has a boyfriend who has a lot to say about that. Virus wants him solely to treat him like property, but Trip could, under the right circumstances, get along with him and even become friends with him. Noiz - Kaito's boyfriend. Wants him dead. Trip could say the same about Noiz. He thinks Noiz is one of the muddiest people he's ever met. Rewind - So far, Rewind is Trip's ro-bro. They occasionally get together and talk about things (the subject of cake and other human foods tends to come up a lot), and Trip will do things like eat 17 cakes so Rewind can record it. Category:Characters